Worth it
by Fresaton
Summary: Definitivamente valía la pena soportar la locura de Bokuto y el lado travieso de Kuroo si eso le daba tanta felicidad.


_**Aclaracion.**  
Ni Haikyuu ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de __Haruichi Furudate._

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 _-Posible Ooc._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** Definitivamente valía la pena soportar la locura de Bokuto y el lado travieso de Kuroo si eso le daba tanta felicidad.

* * *

Hitoka se encontraba caminando hacia el edificio donde estaba su apartamento, era un pequeño apartamento, lo suficiente para que ella viviera bien hasta el termino de su carrera; pero en ese pequeño apartamento había solo algo que la incomodaba y no, no se refería a los vecinos molestos.

A fuera de la entrada de su edificio, vio a un sujeto sospechoso con un abrigo el cual era obvio contenía algo dentro de este mismo; Hitoka suspiro, lamentablemente para ella, conocía a ese sujeto y para que las cosas no se complicaran decidió interceptarlo.

—Bokuto-san, ¿Qué se supone que hace? —Pregunto la rubia hacia el albino, el cual se giro a ver a la chica, fue ese momento donde ella se dio cuenta que este llevaba unas gafas oscuras, lo que a su parecer lo hacia lucir más sospechoso.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Ya-chan! estoy en una misión importante para que Akaashi no muera— Hitoka solo lo miro confundida, observo como el chico se alzaba orgullo sosteniendo lo que sea que tuviera en su abrigo.

—No, como decirlo... ¿Qué se supone que lleva ahí?— termino de preguntar mientras señalaba la "barriga" de Bokuto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya-chan! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que llevaba algo?— grito ingenuamente sorprendido el albino—pensé que estaba totalmente oculto.— termino diciendo en un susurro un poco deprimido cerca de un deposito de basura.

A Hitoka se le sombreo un poco la frente, no creía poder con un Bokuto deprimido (no sola al menos) así que recordando las palabras de cierto azabache acerca de alagar a Bokuto en sus momentos de depresión decidió contestar un poco nerviosa.

—¡No! esta totalmente oculto, solo que... observe como metía algo a su abrigo, pero es tan increíble como lo oculto que no se que es eso— termino diciendo rogando para que resultara bien y Bokuto por fin le podría responder.

Ante la palabra "increíble" que era dirigida a su persona, el muchacho parecía recompuesto y orgulloso de si mismo de nuevo.

—Es la comida de Akaashi.

Hitoka hizo una mueca ante lo dicho, Akaashi era un Búho que tenia Bokuto en su apartamento (este estaba en el mismo piso que el de ella) el ave en cuestión y a palabras del albino vivía con el desde que tenia memoria y no importaba que, Akaashi siempre tenia que vivir con Bokuto o este no podría dormir en las noches. El problema que tenia Hitoka con el búho era su comida, solo una vez lo había visto alimentarse y realmente no pudo soportarlo por lo que termino corriendo a su cuarto. Esa noche ella tuvo una pesadilla donde ella era un insecto y Akaashi se la comía.

—Ya entiendo, entonces intenta meter la comida de Akaashi sin que nadie lo note, ¿no es así?— el otro asintió con la cabeza.

Hitoka se quedo mirando un momento, realmente lucia sospechoso y Bokuto no era precisamente bueno mintiendo, le pidió que la esperara un momento ahí afuera mientras ella iba a su apartamento por una cosa, el albino un poco confundido acepto esperar. Tardo unos minutos en lo que llegaba a su apartamento, tomaba lo que necesitaba y volvía con Bokuto, así tenia que ser sin distracciones, no era posible darse el lujo el lujo con el albino por que este podía cometer una tontería como ingresar en el edificio luciendo como estaba y todo se podría ir al traste si descubrían a su problemático vecino.

—Bokuto-san, ponga la comida en esta bolsa lo acompañare para futuros contrabandos— le pidió la rubia; cuando observo que el chico iba a replicar algo continuo— por favor, quisiera aprender del gran Bokuto todo sobre infiltración de alimentos— termino de decir con una sonrisa, Bokuto no pudo replicar.

Ingresando en el edificio, una señora ya mayor se quedo viendo a los chicos que apenas habían ingresado, les dio un saludo con la mano mientras sonreía, Hitoka le devolvió la sonrisa y con la mano que no sujetaba la bolsa la saludo, mientras Bokuto, bueno el reía a carcajada suelta mientras agitaba los brazos, mientras Hitoka llamaba al ascensor, el albino le decía a la señora mayor algo del estilo "luego deme mas dulces abuelita"; el ascensor llego y rápidamente tomo a Bokuto de la muñeca, lo ultimo que escucho antes de que se cerrara el ascensor fue como la señora decía "como madre e hijo" seguido de una risilla.

Dentro del elevador suspiro el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo, volteo con una mirada de resentimiento a Bokuto pero este estaba en las nubes, murmurando algo de misión completa y como se ganaría un reconocimiento algún día, Hitoka suspiro nuevamente, ya estaba acostumbrada, y eso era malo. Se quedo observando el letrero que estaba dentro del elevador en este decia: "Prohibido los animes". Así es en ese edificio no podian tener mascotas.

Cuando llegaron a su piso Bokuto comenzó a gritar algo de mision completa haciendo un alboroto, no le tomo importancia; su piso tenia solo 4 departamentos, dos de ellos los ocupaban Bakuto y ella misma, y otro era ocupado por el chico que salia por la puerta de uno bostezando un cállate Búho.

—¡No calles a mi Akaashi, Kuroo!— le grito Bokuto al chico.

—No callaba a tu Búoh, te callaba a ti— le contesto con una sonrisa burlesca el Azabache.

—¡Ya-chan, Kuroo es malo conmigo!— pronuncio el albino señalando al mencionado.

—¿No tenias que alimentar a tu búoh? búoh— le pregunto Kuroo a Bakuto.

Unos segundos donde nadie dijo nada, luego Bokuto miro a Hitoka.

—¡Ah! ¡Akaashi! ¡No mueras hoy! ¡Muere en cien años!— Fue lo que gritaba Bokuto mientras le quitaba el bolso sin ninguna delicadeza a Hitoka e ingresaba a su apartamento.

Hitoka y Kuroo se miraron un segundo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y luego rieron a carcajada, Kuroo mas ruidosamente que ella.

—Hey, Yachi-chan estaba por elegir una película para hoy pero no me decido, ¿fifteen shades of grey o Hércules?— pregunto con una sonrisa ladina, Hitoka se sonrojo, Kuroo tenia la manía de ponerla incomoda siempre que estaban solos, realmente era un amigo extraño; ingreso a su apartamento mientras murmuraba un apenas audible "hércules"; Kuroo sonrió de lado mientras la seguia.

Claro que en cuanto entro al apartamento fue picoteado por dos aves negras.  
Shōyō y Tobio, los amigos aves de Hitoka; dos cuervos jóvenes y fuertes que intentaban hacer que Kuroo regresara por donde entro.

—¡Oho! cuidado donde picotean, mi rostro es hermoso que una cicatriz solo aumentaría la mi _sex appeal_ — decía Kuroo mientras sujetaba a los cuervos.

—Kuroo-san, por favor no diga esas cosas delante de Tobio y Shōyō, ellos pueden entenderte mejor que lo que crees— regaño Hitoka mientras ponía mas cereal en el plato de sus aves.

—¿No quieres decir solo Tobio? el parece mas avispado que Shōyō.

—Shōyō es muy listo— dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos de Kuroo y acariciaba su cabeza— Aunque si, Tobio es mas listo— No lo podía negar, hasta el mismo cuervo Tobio parecía que había entendido por que termino desasiendo el agarre de Kuroo para posarse en la cabeza de Hitoka.

—Si, claro lo que digas—murmuro viéndola con sus cuervos, iré a ducharme y poner la pelicula, encárgate de los tres tazones de palomitas, le diré a Bokuto que lleve unas cervezas— Vio que la chica iba a replicar algo— Y una gaseosa para ti, lo sé, lo sé.

Llevaban haciendo ese trato poco tiempo después de que ella se mudara al edificio, y conociera a sus dos vecinos, luego de un descuido por parte de ella sus dos vecinos descubrieron su secreto, ella estaba toda asustada pensando que la echarían de cabeza y tendría que vivir en la calle, para su suerte ellos también tenían animales en sus casas, Bokuto tenia un búho y Kuroo era dueño de un pequeño gato holgazán de nombre Kenma.

Le asusto por un momento que ellos tuvieran como mascotas a un búho y un gato, pensando que le podrían hacer daño a sus queridas mascotas, pero el búho era extrañamente tranquilo -tanto que se pregunto si Boukuto era realmente su dueño- y el gato era demasiado holgazán -no dudo ni un momento que su dueño era kuroo, se parecían bastante, solo que Kuroo era mas movido- y aparentemente a Tobio y Shōyō veían a Kenma y Akaashi como amigos, cada que Kenma y Shōyō se veían el gato parecía mas motivado y Tobio veía con respeto a Akaashi.

A su tercer vecino aun no lo conocía, solo había oído decir a Kuroo que estudiaba medicina igual que ella pero el era dos años mayor, le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que este casi nunca se encontraba en su apartamento así que no se dará cuenta de los animales que vivían en ese piso; se pregunto cuando llegaría a conocer a ese tal Oikawa Tōru.

Rápidamente se puso a hacer las palomitas, tomo cuatro paquetes y metió uno por uno en el microondas, no era lo mas saludable pero se lo permitía una vez a la semana, luego en un tazón grande puso dos paquetes de palomitas, en otro media un paquete y un poco del otro, el restante lo echo en uno mas pequeño. Los puso en una charola y antes de tomarla abrió la puerta de su apartamento, los dos cuervos salieron y ella iba detrás de ellos con la charola que contenía los tres tazones, toco con el pie la puerta de Kuroo y pronto escucho ruidos detrás de la misma, en poco tiempo tuvo abriendo la puerta un Kuroo con el cabello mojado hacia abajo, este le cubría parte de su cara, una toalla por el cuello, el pantalón del pijama puesto y una camisa que se le pagaba por que aun estaba mojado por la ducha que seguramente se había acabado de dar.

Por un momento Hitoka quiso también darse una ducha y bajar el enorme sonrojo de su rostro, Kuroo la miro, sonrió con burla y Hitoka supo que había caído de nuevo en sus travesuras, afortunadamente Tobio fue a picotear su rostro, Shōyō entro y volaba buscando a Kenma, el gato estaba dormido en el sillón individual.

Cuando Tobio termino de torturar el rostro de Kuroo se adentro hacia donde estaba su amigo cuervo y el gato Kenma, Kuroo tenia una que otra marca en su rostro, suspiro, miro a Hitoka que aun tenia la charola y estaba aun en la entrada de su puerta, la tomo de las manos de la rubia e ingreso al apartamento, Hitoka primero fue a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento y luego ingreso al ajeno entrecerrando la puerta para cuando Bokuto llegara con Akaashi, este siempre era el ultimo en llegar.

Vio como Kuroo se echaba sobre el sofá de tres personas y accedía a Netflix, ponía "hércules" en el buscador y seleccionaba la película de Disney, sin ningún tinte de vergüenza le dio en reproducir mientras tomaba el tazón de palomitas chico comenzando a comer.

—¿No esperaras a Bokuto-san?— le pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

—Nah, el que llega tarde no tiene derecho a opinar— ella lo miro con desacuerdo, aun así se sentó frente a Kuroo en la loseta, tomo el tazón mediano y comenzó también a comer.

Cuando la película ya estaba en la parte donde Hades regresaba al inframundo llego Bokuto con las bebidas, gritando sobre como Kuroo no lo había esperado, que era un mal amigo, que Akaashi se moría y el había utilizado eso para ganar el sofá de tres sitios-el búho ya se había colocado en el sillón de una pieza junto a Kenma y los cuervos, Kuroo respondía, que el siempre tardaba, que era muy ruidoso, que se fuera a sentar en cualquier parte.

Hitoka observaba como sus vecinos discutían, como sus amigos animales convivían en paz viendo la película-ya Hades mando a convertir a Hércules en humano- y se sintió completamente feliz, con un Bokuto que intentaba tirar a Kuroo, con Kuroo burlándose de el y con ella ahí, como una simple espectadora.

Definitivamente valía la pena soportar la locura de Bokuto y el lado travieso de Kuroo si eso le daba tanta felicidad.

* * *

¡Wow!  
Realmente lo termine, no soy buena con el romance, pero quería hacer un fanfic con Haikyuu, por el momento este sera un One-shot, si se me ocurre algo más para esta historia lo agregare, pero no prometo nada.

Espero les haya gustado, amo con todo mi ser a Bokuto, pero quería centrarme en Yachi y Kuroo, aunque es casi seguro que me quedaron Ooc, aun no se expresarlos del todo las faltas de ortografía o cosas que no se entiendan, literalmente tenia la idea y tuve que escribirla antes que escapara.


End file.
